<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ink Demonth prompt day 16-Vision by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715848">Ink Demonth prompt day 16-Vision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock Infinite, Bionicle - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, Foreshadowing, Gen, Guilt, Plans For The Future, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Prophetic Visions, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When people have creative visions of what they create,many wonders can be created. By there are also many horrors</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bendy &amp; Henry Stein, Lhikan/Naho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ink Demonth prompt day 16-Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It was tiring in Sillyvision, just constantly not being able to create that one golden Bendy who could truly lift his cartoon studio out of the slump it had found itself in. Such was the type of thoughts running through Joey Drew's mind as he looked over the office,while ignoring all the problems caused by his own pettiness,spite and plagiarising of everyone else in the studio's work even since Henry had gotten the report about his upcoming draft. </p><p> "This Ink machine just has to work,I must make it work! Or all of my dreams will be for nothing and that mouse could take all the glory!" Joey  Drew seethed as he suddenly felt around him a glorious sepia,brown and black vision of him standing in Walt's place of all the award ceremonies,in the papers and he waved and cheered,until he felt a dull come down and Henry Stein burst into the door. "Joey,we've got another problem." "Ah Henry. Let me tell you something that could fix our little money problem." He leaned in an almost grandfatherly pose towards Henry's ear and whispered his own plan,only for Henry to quickly turn pale and run off towards the exit. "Wonder what got Henry all worked up?" Joey Drew muttered, as he didn't realise the ethical dilemma he had created for Henry about his former friend.
</p><p> Meanwhile at Sammy Lawrence's house over at  the New York district of Queens,the music director of Sillyvision,was not having a good night's sleep. He had a feverish dream of inky black threads,constant whispers and neglected music instruments, along with a stranger wearing a Bendy mask. Also the stranger whispered in a menacing voice towards a crowd of inky monsters that sounded vaguely like his own. "Can I get an amen? Soon we shall be set free from these accursed inky bodies! I said, can we get an Amen for Lord Bendy!" Then someone got sacrificed as the inky monsters cheered loudly while a monstrous version of Bendy appeared in the ink and.


    </p><p> Sammy woke up in a cold sweat at the sight of the Bendy masked man bowing in the music department reverently towards a Bendy cut-out. "I need to see a shrink and a doctor. Now even  my own dreams aren't safe from that little devil Bendy!? Something's got to give."  But he didn't realise how right in one way, but wrong in another he was..

 </p><p> Meanwhile in another studio, in a city in the sky called Columbia, the grey haired Daisy Fitzroy looked at  the scientist Robert Lutece who had barely aged a day as she muttered. "So. Did  you two Luteces really get what you wanted with Elizabeth? All it took was my men,Booker Dewitt, a fake procedure and a failed revolution. They were planning on hanging me,but I was too tough for the hangman. But Comstock has been revealed for his real self in the press, bout time too."   </p><p> Robert sighed. "No, not really Daisy. For a time yes,but she died in Rapture trying to save Sally, we should have helped out earlier. But Rosalind said be shouldn't interfere too much with Rapture's story, because Suchong would have had his way with us and the universe."

</p><p> Rosalind Lutece then arrived in the universe and groaned. "Regretfully, I must interrupt your little charade with daisy Fitzroy brother. It appears another  dimensional variant has cropped up with your universe. Something about an ink machine powering a siphon in a cartoon studio there." Now that nearly made Robert startle himself off the city as he asked Rosalind. "Please."</p><p> Josie Drew winced as she felt her nosebleed from the image of the Luteces, a countless ink flood, Rapture and various other versions of her own studio buzz as she muttered. "No,that didn't work out well. If what this device is telling me is correct, then I might have to make warning and safety preparations for new York. But the new Prophet really wouldn't let that happen? Oh who am I kidding? Probably should stick with cartoons."</p><p> Meanwhile, on another planet entirely, in the City of the Mask Makers, Makuta himself had a restless sleep.


</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>